


Dream a Little Dream of Me 夜有所夢

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Body Horror, M/M, Nightmares, Original Percival Graves is a Prude, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 噩夢裡帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯鮮活記起蓋勒特•格林德沃囚禁他期間讓他遭受的一切，並在醒來後經歷了極不愉快的餘殃……





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dream a Little Dream of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313538) by [bvckybcrnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvckybcrnes/pseuds/bvckybcrnes). 



> 授權：

　　「不要……住手……不、不要！」

　　「你 _太_ 吵了！」

　　第二把聲音相較第一把驚慌恐懼的絕望哭叫，更像是沙啞的嘶聲。

　　年長男性，頭髮幾乎白如雪，籠罩在對方身上——只比他高一點，卻更為年輕的男人，即使他頭頂也開始變灰了。他抬起手，從對方額頭移開轉而捂著他的嘴。另一隻手扶著男人髖部，將他固定在身下承受年長男性侵佔。

　　他雙手被沉重的鐐銬鎖在床頭木板，每次悶哼著承受俘虜者整根粗大的東西時就發出聲響。他沒同意過這件事。他不曾允許這一切。這個傢伙，這個蓋勒特•格林德沃……他只是為所欲為。

　　只是呼吸之間的一聲低語——可怕的「無聲無息」——格林德沃就讓他的囚犯靜了音，隨即把手放回男人額頭，繼續他惡劣的行徑。

　　他記得他尖叫了，但只有自己知道。格林德沃聽不見。他只是在迎來高潮，像野獸般低吼時笑出聲來。

　　然而，他不記得尖叫著醒來，覆滿自己的汗水，躺在他可以稱之為家的地方偌大床上。

　　這是個噩夢。帕西瓦爾自從回家以來經受的無數噩夢之一。他不太記得清自己被關了多久，但頭髮長度與身體在大型全身鏡裡看上去的樣子讓他猜過了很久了。自從回來以後，帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯愈益痛恨關於自身的一切。

　　他在床上坐起來，一手撐起自己，一手梳理長長的黑髮。幾週以前就長長了，太陽穴生出灰髮。他的鬍茬也長成了軟毛，不盡快刮掉就變成鬍子了。梳好之後，帕西瓦爾讓手輕輕劃落胸膛。他沒太意識到這個姿勢，太像是檢查自己體重回復了沒有，勝過一切。

　　某一刻，手來到大腿，就是此時帕西瓦爾感覺心怦地一跳。他雙眼微微睜大，冒了點水光。不可能是真的。

　　格雷夫斯用手擦過清晰感受到的勃起，當他確認了是真的，就瞇起眼睛發出輕微的厭惡的聲音。

　　亢奮。

　　他不想做這件事。帕西瓦爾知道有許多方式可以擺脫這個，但大多都感覺不潔。墮落。

　　或許，再也不重要了。他和蓋勒特•格林德沃呆在一起期間至少被侵犯了四次。他的純潔——很多人認為是假正經——己經被摧毀、玷污了。不復存在。連同他的自尊、自信與一切典型傲羅特質被一併奪去。他不再是自己，不再是帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯了。

　　所以，他再墮落一點，又有什麼關係呢？

　　他讓自己倒回床上，枕上枕頭，短促一嘆。他抬起手用拇指和食指撫過眉毛，揉了揉鼻樑。隨後帕西瓦爾側躺起來，拉過被子蓋上他纖瘦、病懨懨的身體。他可以睡過去的，對吧？如今有得選了，沒必要再去做不潔的行為。

　　它沒有消退。事實上，只是變得更糟。帕西瓦爾思緒縈繞不去，全都怪他受到褻玩、留下無法癒合的創傷那場噩夢。那是四次中的第一次。格雷夫斯哀求對方不要性侵犯自己的時候，蓋勒特•格林德沃嘲笑了他。他在俘虜者面前哭泣，嗚咽著反覆說他個人信仰是婚後才能發生性行為。

　　但是蓋勒特•格林德沃並不在乎。

　　亢奮沒有褪去。它開始作痛，仿佛尖叫著尋求帕西瓦爾的注意。他不得不屈服。蓋勒特•格林德沃似乎再一次打敗了他，帕西瓦爾翻到背上，發出宣泄惱怒的呻吟。他掀開被子，冰冷的感覺穿透浴袍與法蘭絨睡褲。自從回來以後，很多東西他都禁受不起了，他身體太單薄了，豐富飽餐一頓都能感受到肋骨突起。

　　帕西瓦爾抬起手來，在漆黑的房間中盯著它。他不會為此開燈。那就太過赤裸裸了。他的手腕看上去那麼纖細，骨頭也突出得過份。他心頭湧起悲傷，粗大的眉毛也因為同樣的情緒皺了起來。

　　他解開了幾個小時前他裹上自己冰冷身體才爬到床上的浴袍，攤在身下，目光遠遠移離下半身。格雷夫斯微微撅起臀部扯低睡褲來解決他的問題。他依然眼望前方，隱約看見自己眉毛與身後床頭板深色的輪廓。帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯一點兒也不想見證這種自慰的不潔行為。

　　帕西瓦爾手指擦過自己柱身的時候，嘴巴都張開來了。太敏感了，他不習慣。他腦海深處的聲音似乎害怕繼續，卻不夠強大不足以阻止他。當帕西瓦爾掌心完全裹上亢奮，他呼吸也為之一頓。他維持姿勢，一動不動。他想習慣這種感覺才繼續。

　　關於此舉的一切對帕西瓦爾來說都錯得離譜。就連他的念頭也是。他仍在思考有關施暴者的噩夢——那個侵犯他的次數多不勝數的男人——是怎樣弄得他半夜興奮。帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯不只痛恨蓋勒特•格林德沃，也痛恨自己。他，MACUSA一眾傲羅的部長，理應強大的男人……他讓一個樣子像漂白死老鼠的男人用他的身體、他的心靈與他的身份變態取樂。

　　或許，他不如他深信那麼強大。他不如他所想那麼自覺，也不如他希望那麼尊重自己的身體。要是那樣的話，他就會更努力保護自己。但這是強大巫師對戰身處劣勢的強大巫師。帕西瓦爾怎樣也會輸，或許，如果他奮力反抗，事情只會變得更糟。或許，他遭受的一切已經是最好的情況……

　　隨著高潮臨近，帕西瓦爾感到愈來愈糟糕。當他不想要的亢奮造成的不適到達頂點，他的淚水都快要滾落他長著鬍茬、軟毛的臉了。隨之而來的感覺就和整件事一樣令人不快，帕西瓦爾在自己觸碰下哆嗦起來，發出虛弱的不適的哭叫，蓋勒特•格林德沃的話清晰迴盪於他的腦海。

　　 _「我想你做夢都夢見我，帕西瓦爾。」_

 

* * *

 

　　翌日傲羅看上去糟透了。完事後他沒有回去睡覺，太過害怕自己的大腦與徘徊潛意識的夢魘。時機糟透了，因為今天理應是他回歸MACUSA的第一天。不是回去工作，而是出席審訊為自己擔當證人。不堪回首的往事將會在上級組成的陪審團，那些他從未真心喜歡過的人面前被挖掘出來。

　　他寧願待在家裡，但他沒來得及編個小謊拖延一天才與同事分享他的創傷經歷，蒂娜•戈德斯坦已經來到他家了。即使經過將近一個月，帕西瓦爾還是覺得自己做不到。該死的，他覺得他永遠也做不到。他痛恨這樣，因為他以前不是這樣的。帕西瓦爾大概願意送出他心愛的暖和又護身的大衣來換取再次變得獨立、強大，就像以前的自己一樣，而非如今這個可悲的巫師、失敗品。

　　「你準備好了嗎，格雷夫斯先生？」蒂娜問，拔出了魔杖。帕西瓦爾沒可能步行去目的地。他雙腿瘦得像骨頭、虛弱不堪，走了家裡幾步樓梯就開始顫抖了。

　　「我真慶幸我父親幾年前就離世了。」帕西瓦爾簡短回覆道，嘗試擠出他不曾真正掌握的幽默感卻失敗了，深知自己的父親——巫師世界深受尊敬的傲羅——會深深以這個他畢生以個人信仰塑造的兒子為恥。

　　蒂娜沒有回答。她只是完成自己的任務，帶帕西瓦爾踏近一步他無法逃離的夢魘。


End file.
